Diary Bad Christmas Day
by Fuyuki Ketsueki-kun
Summary: christmas day, 25 desember  seharusnya hari natal yang penuh salju menyenangkan tapi...


**ini fanfict pertamaku buat eyeshield 21**

** fict ini kupersembahkan buat akari verito-kun ku tersayang, asani suzuka sama UzuHyuugaUchiHaruno Hikari-chan *kamu sukanya naruto tapi aku kasihnya eyeshield =.="***

**DISCLAIMER: eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki sama Yusuke Murata. tapi Shin S. buat aku yah? -kicked-**

**warning: jayus, gaada EYD, kaya'nya sih ga OOC *kaya'nya lo!***

**sebenernya, cerita ini aku ambil dari komik 4 panel di volume 13 hal. 205 terus aku tambain dikitdikit. cuma mau bikin nyesel gak baca komik eyeshield 21 yang volume 13 hahahahaha -plak- *padahal aku baca juga minjem punya akari verito-kun ku tersayang*. aku bilang sih ini lumayan lucu, makanya aku bikinin jadi fanfict.**

**pair: maaf, gak ada pair tuh**

**.**

**.**

**Diary Bad Christmas Day**

**.**

**.**

**~selamat membaca~**

Christmas day, 25 desember

Hari yang penuh salju. Dimana anak anak akan mendapatkan mainan mereka dari seseorang yang berjenggot, berbaju merah, badan sedikit gendut dan naik rusa terbang. Dengan begitu anak anak akan senang. Tapi,

Santa yang 'bertugas' tidak pakai rusa terbang dan tidak berjenggot sedang membagikan hadiah di sekitar kota "white knight", "nasa aliens" dan "devil bats". Dibaju merahnya terlihat huruf 'K'. ya, dialah Santa Kurita. Rusa terbangnya –atau bisa dibilang sudah 'berevolusi' *sebenarnya dimakan sih* menjadi anjing terbang yang kejam dan hanya patuh pada pemiliknya. Kalian sudah tahu kan siapa pemiliknya?. Santa berambut spike, bertelinga elf, selalu membawa AK-47 kebanggaannya, dengan gigi yang semuanya tajam dan lebih baik dibilang iblis daripada santa—Santa Yoichi. Dan tidak beda jauh iblisnya dengan anjing terbangnya yang melahap habis rusa terbang Santa Kurita—cerberus. Dan mereka berdua pergi entah kemana. YA-HA-! *mereka berdua dibebas tugaskan karena ketua para santa, Santa Takami tidak peduli tentang mereka berdua itu dan sekarang sepertinya akan tambah lagi santa-santa yang tidak bisa diandalkan yaitu, Santa Kakei wajahnya memang selalu serius tapi ternyata….*. ah, sudahlah. Karena itu, Santa Kurita harus membagikannya hanya dengan mengandalkan larinya yang sangat pelan dan sesekali melompat lompat *gempa dah*

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

"semuanya bisa kubagi dalam sehari gak ya?" pikirnya sambil terus membagikan hadiah. Sekarang dia ada di perbatasan kota "devil bats", "white knight" dan "nasa aliens". Dia membawa 4 kantong ehem! Maksudnya karung mainan.

"kalau saja ada santa yang kakinya cepat" harapnya

Tiba tiba dari belakang ada "trio santa kecepatan cahaya" yang sedang berlari kearah Santa Kurita- trio santa itu adalah Santa Sena, Santa Panther dan Santa Shin *applause 1 detik*

"kami juga akan membantu" teriak Santa Sena dan Santa Panther sedanglan Santa Shin tetep stay cool *Shin gak mungkin ikut ikutan ngomong lah*

"Hyaaaaaaaa! Kalian baik sekali!" kata Santa kurita dengan senyum lebarnya *tapi, gak serem kaya' tuan H lho!*

Santa Kurita member mereka 1 per 1 kantong ehem! Maksudnya karung mainan yang lumayan berat. Tapi…..

"alamatnya pake bahasa jepang, aku enggak bisa baca bagikan kesembarang tempat aja deh =3=" kata Santa Panther.

"eh?" Santa Kurita kaget. Dia bermaksud ingin mengejar tetapi, sudah terlambat.

Sementara itu, Santa Shin mengorek-ngorek isi kantong ehem! Karung mainannya untuk mengambil sebuah mainan yang akan diberikan.

"….."

Santa Shin mengambil sebuah mainan robot-robotan. Dan …..

TRAK

Mainan itu patah jadi dua

"?" Shin bertampang polos karena tidak mengerti kalau dia telah merusaknya. *aduh.. shin ku! Itu patah tau! Ternyata kamu cuma tau tackle-an doang.-Ditackle shin-*. Dan setiap shin memegang mainan, maka mainan tersebut patah jadi 2. Akhirnya, seluruh mainan di kantung ehem! Karung itu semuanya patah jadi dua *dahsyat amat =.=*

"mainan ini aneh" kata shin yang buta mesin

"Kyaaaaa, Rusak semuaa!" Santa Kurita histeris melihat Santa Shin mematahkan mainan untuk anak anak itu.

Satu satunya harapan tinggal Santa Sena. Dan ternyata….

SRET

"Be….Rat….." Rintih Santa Sena. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah ditutupi kantung ehem! Karung mainan itu. Yang terlihat hanya kakinya yang meronta ronta.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~ " teriak Santa Kurita sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

Sementara itu...

'kok aneh ya?biasanya hadiah sudah dibagikan semua. Ada apa ya? Bagaimana dengan Sena? Apa dia baik-baik saja?' batin ibu walikota devil bats, Mamori Anezaki

"sepertinya santa sedang makan roti kismis huahahahaha" kata bapak walikota white knight, Makoto Otawara tanpa pakai dalaman *hyaaaaaaaaaaa*

"kok hadiahnya gak dibagi bagiin yah? Ku hitung mundur 3…..2…..1….ZERO!" ancam bapak walikota nasa aliens, Homer *kok malah shuttle pass sih?*

_**~~OWARI~~**_

Mamori: kok aku walikota?

Author: kan bagus! Daripada kamu jadi santa terus tuan H jadi walikota. Bisa kacau nanti kota itu

Homer:aku tidak suka mengancam lo!

Author: tapi countdown shuttlepass itu menurutku, kaya' mengancam

Sena: hiiii! Kok bagian aku kena tindihan?

Author: iya! Badan kamu tuh cocoknya digituin!

Sena:…..

Kurita: memang klo aku lompat gempa ya? Hyaaaaaaaaaa

Author: ….

Shin:…..

Author:kenapa shin ku? *meluk shin kyaaaaa -/-*

Shin: mainan itu yang aneh.

Author: eh? *nyingkirin barang barang biar gak dipatahin*

Shin:?

Takami: aku mending jadi walikota kalo santa-santanya gak ada yang bener kaya' gitu. Berarti daftar santa yang diacuhkan nambah jadi.. yoichi, kakei, sena, panther, shin. Eh? Cuma tinggal aku? Aku memundurkan diri jadi ketua santa. Terimakasih.

Author: iyaiya gak apaapa. Chapter barikutnya gak diperluin lagi kok.

Kakei: lanjutan dari "santa kakei memang selalu serius tapi ternyata…" apa?

Author: gak ada lanjutannya. Cuma mau masukin kamu kecerita ini doang kok

Otawara: huahahaha roti kismis!

Author:….

Yoichi: YA-HA-!

CKREK!

CERBERUS!

Cerberus: GUK!GUK!

Author: ?

Mamori, homer, takami, kakei: aku ga mau lagi muncul dicerita author ini.

Sena:ehm.. halo

Shin: ….

Otawara: huahahahaha

Author: *pake penyumbat telinga* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW karena aku masih newbie, FLAME juga boleh kok. See you soon di chapter 2.


End file.
